Observation
by Darkfire75
Summary: New York realizes that England and Ireland were a horrible influence on the state of Massachusetts.


_**Author's note:**__ Guess who got bored 8D So yeah, I wrote this little thing with just the knowledge that England and Ireland both were pretty big influences on the state of Massachusetts, who I based off my friend's OC for her. And it's all through my OC New York's POV...kind of. I'm not basing Ireland really on anyone's OC...more like a combination of different Irelands that I've seen on the internet. I, personally, like to make Ireland a girl, but I'm not opposed to making Ireland a guy either ^_^ I tried to capture the accent, but I think I failed =^= I'm bad at writing accents...unless it's an English one XD But yeah...I'll put some notes at the bottom._

***

New York realized he really couldn't _blame_ Massachusetts for her obnoxious behavior. She _had_ been raised by England AND Ireland after all. And through his years of watching her (it wasn't stalking if he shared a border), he noticed that she exhibited many of the two nations' personalities.

England, he knew, was a bit of a prude and very stiff and proper. He admired him for that. But he also knew about his pirate days of old (he'd heard some things over the years) and given the fact that he had witnessed England drinking once, well, he completely understood Massachusetts' love for getting drunk and rowdy, especially if her teams won or lost. Her people would riot in Boston and set fires and she would join in the fray.

But her drunkenness wasn't _just_ from England. Ireland played an enormous part in that as well. He had come over from the UK, fed up with England, and had taken Massachusetts under his wing. Naturally England had been pissed at that, hating to see his once-daughter now being cared for by his brother. New York knew that if England was a dangerous drunk, Ireland was even worse and his behavior was mirrored by Mass. Hell, she looked up to the Irishman. New York remembered having to constantly hear England whining drunkenly over the phone about how all his former 13 colonies were rebelling again and causing him pain.

New York was certain England would still be bitter at Mass for dumping all his tea into her harbor all those years ago, but he apparently just blamed America for her faults. This was why, years later, he couldn't fathom why he had decided to tag along with Massachusetts, England, and Ireland to one of Boston's most celebrated pubs. The Sox were playing (and losing) and Mass was already on her fifth glass of beer.

Ireland and England, having no care for the sport of baseball, were keeping a steady eye on her as she sloshed about the counter top and screamed curses at the television above the bartender.

"Fuckin' idiots…take 'im out a'ready! Jus' gave up 4 runs, goddamn…"

New York forgot that she also got her atrocious language from the two as well. He was sitting on a barstool in the corner, just calmly watching the three and studying them. It was always interesting to see them together at a bar.

"Malinda, watch your bloody language," England had the nerve to grumble.

Ireland snorted as he ordered a beer. "Looks who's talkin'," he sneered. "Ye fuckin' English bastard."

England glared at him. "Shut your mouth, you leprechaun."

"_Excuse me_?!"

"Hey, lookit!" Mass slurred. "We're outta the inning!"

"Why do ya torture yaself with this shite, Mandy?" Ireland sighed.

She grinned. "'Cause it's fuuuuun."

"She's bloody wasted," England said shaking his head.

"Gets it from you."

"Oh _hardly_. She's never seen me drunk. And she never will."

"Has to."

"Has not!"

New York sighed heavily from his corner and watched as England lunged at Ireland and smashed the beer to the floor. Amidst the yells of the angry bartender, Mass was yelling and screaming at the TV and then turned around to cheer on the two Europeans wrestling with each other.

"Barbarians," he mumbled with a shake of his head. He finished his drink and left the pub, coming to the conclusion that Massachusetts had the worst parents ever.

* * *

_Okay, sooo notes:__**and**__ Ireland for fathers. It all makes sense now."_

- During any kind of sporting event (mostly baseball), Massachusetts residents become crazy. And because Boston is basically ALL Irish, the people become crazy drunks. This then leads to destruction of buildings and cars and just all around mayhem. Whether the Red Sox win or lose, there is usually a massive riot in Boston. I kinda worked off the fact that Mass OBVIOUSLY has been influenced by Ireland, who came to live with her for a time.

And hey, she WAS raised by England. My headcanon says they're both like her fathers...her very alcoholic, bad-tempered fathers.

- New York was one of the original 13 colonies but he didn't play that big a role during the Revolution (got captured by England like the first day and was then used as a base for British troops. Way to fight the big fight, NY), so England's not quite as attached to him as he would be to Mass.

- As you all know, Boston Tea Party = MA's way of rebelling and saying she hates her dad and wants to leave the nest. England just blames America for that because he can't truly hate his once-daughter. (Headcanon talking, btw)

- New York baseball fans, from what I've seen, do not have riots like the ones that take place in Boston, or on the UMass campus. They get drunk, sure, but I've never heard of New Yorkers trashing the Bronx when the Yanks win or lose. So New York's pretty passive and can't understand why Mass has to always get drunk and start riots. Then he realizes: "Oh. She had England


End file.
